


make me a match, catch me a catch

by blafard



Series: different universes, but the same two fools falling for each other [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Penny Plays Matchmaker, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: The first thing Baz realized was that the stranger was gorgeous.The second that he would have to drink a whole lot more alcohol to forget how perfect all those fucking freckles looked atop the strangers nose and cheeks.





	make me a match, catch me a catch

**Author's Note:**

> this will be part of a series, where I'll basically write au's! some will be shorter, others might turn into a huge thing if I'm really inspired, but I'm just very lazy and don't think I'll ever turn most of the stuff I'll post into a proper fic.
> 
> title from "matchmaker" by michele marsh

Baz didn't really know why he was here.

When the invitation came in the mail, he was more than a little confused. Penelope and he had never been friends per se, more like friendly, or not so friendly competition over the 5 years they went to the same university and attended the same lectures.

They never even _talked_ outside of class or projects, but he wasn't really in the mood to go over every single interaction he and Penelope had ever had and question whether or not he might have given her even the slightest hint of being her friend.

The invitation helped him in a way even. Getting out of any sort of awkward family function was always a blessing and so he didn't really agonize over his decision for long.

Which might have been a mistake come to think about it.

He also knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this now anyways, because Penelope Bunce and her husband of two hours made their way over to him, their arms linked and disgustingly in-love expressions on their respective faces.

"_Basil!_ How nice of you to actually show up," was the first thing out of Penelope's mouth, a pleasant, if teasing smile on her red lips.

"I wanted to see it for myself," he replied, his eyes flicking over the small hall that was clearly rented. There were about six huge, round tables pushed against walls to make room for a dance floor and he already saw some old acquaintances from university drunkenly swaying to a horrible remix of a recent pop song. They looked _pathetic_.

"And what's the verdict?" Micah asked, a friendly smile on his face. Baz was pretty sure that he had talked to and seen Micah a total of seven times in all the years he attended classes with Penelope and had to work on projects together, but he couldn't pretend to dislike him, because Micah was someone you just couldn't dislike. And you also didn't _want_ to.

"It's been lovely so far. I especially love the open bar with the strong alcohol." Micah laughed in response, as if Baz actually meant to be funny and not state a simple fact.

"That's good to hear, but I must apologize since I didn't come over to simply socialize with you. I wanted you to meet someone," Penelope said next, then waved someone over and waited until a mess of bronze curls appeared next to her.

The first thing Baz realized was that the stranger was _gorgeous_.

The second that he would have to drink a whole lot more alcohol to forget how perfect all those _fucking_ freckles looked atop the strangers nose and cheeks.

He had a nice smile on his lips and Baz couldn't help but notice how good he looked in the fitted suit he wore. He also recognized him from the ceremony, where the man stood dutifully next to Penelope and gave them the rings when the time came around.

"This is Simon Salisbury. My best friend. I'm sure I've mentioned him a few times?" she inquired, an unsure expression on her face until Baz nodded tight lipped.

Now that she mentioned it, Baz did recognize those blue eyes and bronze curls out of stories Penelope told him, when long study sessions in the library turned into sitting around with headaches and too little time to head to bed before a new day begun.

"Great! Simon, this is Basil, an old friend from university. I've wanted to introduce you two for _ages_ now," she said then, matched Simon's smile with one of her own and then quickly waved when a relative of hers came over to congratulate them.

Then it was silent between them.

"So..."

Baz's eyes met Simon's again and he hated how long and perfect his eyelashes were.

"I didn't know that Pen actually saw you as a friend, no offense of course!" he quickly added, "She just-- every time she talked about you, it sounded more like a _frenemy_ thing, you know?"

Baz blinked a few times, watched as Simon's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and then turned around without saying a word.

"Wait-- where are you going?" Simon asked, a little bit of confusion seeping into his question and Baz didn't need to turn around to know that Simon would surely wear a frown by now.

"I need a drink," the dark haired man replied, shook his glass a little bit from side to side and listened to the clatter of the ice cubes on his way to the bar.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Penelope and Micah had their first dance as a married couple about an hour ago and since then he had seen about every single move in the history of dancing.

It was amusing to see all those people get more intoxicated by the hour, so he didn't complain when a few even gathered up the courage to ask him to dance, to which he only answered with a raised brow and disinterested shake of his head.

There were about three empty glasses in front of him by now, but he had always had a strong tolerance for alcohol, so he couldn't really bring himself to enjoy the things around him, even just a little.

His fourth glass was also half empty already, but after the bartender gave him a very suggestive wink and slipped him her phone number, he refused to order another thing until he was desperate for it.

He glanced around the room with lazy eyes and quickly spotted a mess of bronze curls, happily swinging around an elderly woman.

_He was gorgeous and nice?_

Baz rolled his eyes, turned away from the silly dancing and took another sip of his drink.

He'd finish this glass, congratulate Penelope and Micah again, leave a check here for their honeymoon as a gift and leave.

That was the plan at least, until he felt a presence beside him at the bar.

Moving his head a little to the side he almost groaned when he spotted Simon. His cheeks were a darker shade of pink by now, and there was a bit of sweat on his neck, but he seemed to enjoy himself.

He then leaned towards the bartender and ordered himself something Baz couldn't understand over the loud music, before taking a seat at the bar, then he turned towards Baz, an easy smile on his lips again.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, his blue eyes briefly flickering towards the drink in his hand.

"Can't you see the enourmes smile on my lips?" Baz retorted, his voice void of any humour, which made Simon smile even wider.

"Why did you come over?"

"I needed a drink," the blue-eyed man replied, something teasing detectable in his voice, as he threw Baz's own words back at him.

Baz couldn't deny that he was a _little_ inturiged.

The bartender placed a glass, filled with clear liquor, in front of Simon and lingered long enough for him to knock it back and then stand up again. He extended one of his hands towards Baz, a question in his _blue, blue eyes._

"I'm not going to dance with you," Baz said, all interest lost again.

"Why not? Afraid that I'll dance circles around you?"

_Oh, this just got interesting again,_ Baz thought.

"I'll have you know that I have multiple years of dance classes under my belt," he stated, then he drank the last few sips of his drink.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You're afraid that I'll be better than you anyways."

Baz knew that it was a trap, but he also couldn't let this random guy get away with thinking himself better than Baz Pitch.

* * *

He had to admit that he was having fun. At least a little bit. Because Simon wasn't only _gorgeous_ and _nice_ but also very, very _funny_ in an awkward kind of way, plus he was a decent dancer. What he lacked in finesse, he made up with enthusiasm and it had been a very long time since Baz felt so free.

"Still thinking you're better than me?" Baz shouted over the loud music, a smirk pulling at his lips, as he watched Simon fumble through another move with a concentrated expression on his face. It was really _adorable_.

"How could I have known that your dance classes, wouldn't be some formal dancing bullshit?!"

Baz didn't bother to stifle his laughter and he also didn't look away, when Simon looked up in amusement.

"I did it! I put a smile on Baz Pitch's face!" he exclaimed, another big smile forming on his full lips. Not that Baz was overly _aware_ of how good Simon's lips looked. _Nope._

The song soon came to an end and then a slower tune came on. Their eyes met again, both now unsure how to proceed.

"This one is for all the searching people out here," Penelope said into one of the microphones, her eyes quite obviously following Simon's and Baz's unsure shuffling and then it actually clicked.

_Penelope invited Baz to meet Simon. She set him up!_

He didn't know whether to be angry or slightly thankful, because this night has taken a turn he didn't expect.

Simon hummed softly, his eyes cautiously meeting Baz's, before he asked, "Do you... do you want to dance with me?"

Baz was thankful that the lights were dimmed, because it would be humiliating to be seen blushing by all the people he went to university with.

"I thought we were already dancing together?" he answered instead, then moved closer and placed one of his hands on Simon's shoulder and the other in his waiting hand. Simon reacted quickly and placed his free hand against Baz's waist and then they began to dance.

It was slow and a little awkward at first, but soon both found a rhythm to move together and Baz could even admit that he liked how Simon occasionally squeezed his hand or gave him a small smile.

Who would have thought that this night would turn out to be one of the best Baz had in years?

* * *

They both took a break after the last slow song and watched the guests make a fool out of themselves until Penelope announced the bouquet toss.

Most of the men and married women took a seat at one of the huge tables and watched the remaining guests step closer to the little stage with the DJ booth.

"Baz Pitch and Simon Salisbury, move your asses over here!" she yelled into the mic, which prompted every single guest to stare at them until they took their positions.

"This is ridiculous," Baz muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up, Baz! Pen is the bride, so she can request stuff like that," Simon said in response, laughing slightly, when Penelope gave him a thumbs up and big smile.

"I'll throw on the count of three!" the bride said, then Penelope turned around, her dress flowing beautifully around her and began to count. The people around Baz and Simon began to move even closer, some pushed others a little away and when Penelope finally counted to three everyone waited with bated breath, as the gorgeous bouquet flew through the air.

Baz looked towards Simon, watched how excited and happy he looked with his raised hands and bronze curls and barely noticed that the bouquet _smacked_ him right in the cheek before falling onto the floor.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, Simon tried to stifle his laughter and then couldn't hold back anymore and was joined by a lot of the other guests.

The tips of Baz's ears turned a soft pink and he felt embarrassed as he leaned down and picked up the bouquet. When he finally straightened again, he was met with applause and a few cheers until the crowd eventually grew bored again and continued whatever they did before.

"Guess you're the next to tie the knot, huh?"

Baz looked up from the flowers, his ears and face no longer pink, or at least he hoped they weren't pink anymore and rolled his eyes.

"If you truly believe that, that's how it works, I'm afraid I won't be able to talk to you anymore, Simon," he said.

"So, you planned on talking to me _after_ the wedding?"

Baz blinked a few times, surprised that he didn't immediately shut that suggestion down and then only shrugged.

"We'll have to see, I suppose."

* * *

The party was about to wind down, the first few guests have already left and Penelope and Micah have disappeared two hours ago to get ready for their honeymoon. Simon hadn't been around for about half an hour, but he was sure if he asked Penelope he could get the number of him sooner or later.

He was just about to ask for his jacket at the wardrobe, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around he was met with Simon again, his hair a little more tousled than before, his tie undone and hanging around his neck and a huge bottle of champagne from the bar in his hands. The mischievous smirk on his lips intrigued Baz quite a lot.

The woman behind the counter was just about to ask for the number of his jacket, when the blue-eyed man reached for his wrist and pulled him out of the hall and into the garden of the venue.

The air was _cold_. Baz felt a slight shiver running down his spine, but then Simon slipped his hand inside of Baz's and lead him further into the garden and he forgot about the cold for a few moments.

There was a metal swing between two trees. Some pillows and blankets have been put over it, to make it more comfortable and Baz hesitated only a second before joining Simon.

Simon then uncorked the bottle, took a generous swig and then offered Baz the bottle, which he gratefully took.

It was quiet for a few minutes between them. Simon pushed them into a slight swing with his legs and then wrapped a blanket around his body before throwing another one into Baz's lap.

"Sorry, that I went missing like that. I had to bribe the bartender to give me another bottle before closing the bar," he explained, a somewhat tired but pleased expression on his face.

"I barely noticed your disappearance," he claimed, took a big gulp of champagne and then passed the bottle back. It was a lie. Baz had enjoyed himself so much when Simon was around and when he suddenly disappeared, he returned to the tables and stared at his phone until he had decided to get his jacket and go home, which was _ridiculous_. He knew the guy for about five hours.

"I don't believe you, but I'm just gonna pretend I do."

"How _nice_ of you."

"Yeah, I think that's quite generous of me."

Baz leaned back against some of the pillows, drank from the bottle again and then listened to the squeaking of the swing, as the moon shone down on them.

He would have to send Penelope some books or tea when they returned from their honeymoon, because in the end, her plan worked out and he had enjoyed himself immensely thanks to the gorgeous man right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate feedback!! 
> 
> comments/kudos ♡


End file.
